


What is a lark, if not free?

by Rainbow820



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 6: Found Family, Geraskier Week, Infertility, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, So like the show and books, So many time skips and jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: In a world of alphas, betas, and omegas three people unlikely to ever be mates come together after being tossed aside by their birth families. An alpha sorceress, alpha witcher, and omega bard fall in love and dismiss what is expected from them by the world and carve their own path, together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634809
Comments: 5
Kudos: 268





	What is a lark, if not free?

Geralt of Rivia has no idea what he would have presented as before. The Witcher mutagens make them subdued alphas. 

Able to control completely their instincts and their ruts are completely gone as they are sterile anyway.

He could have been any number of things he reckons if not for the mutagens but he is a Witcher. A heavily mutated one at that.

His knot does nothing and all his alpha is good for is the extra strength and sense it provides them all.

He remembers the trial of the sea they called it. Really they just had to collect some awful plants from the depths of the sea and drink an especially disgusting potion that made them alphas before they were sterilized.

When they drink the potion in triggers a rut that they are locked away for and when it ends another potion sterilizes them and their the second gender is muted.

Geralt doesn't want children. It is so much easier this way without people to protect, to worry about, to lose.

* * *

Yennefer of Vengeburg snarls out in the empty pigsty where she is locked for her rut. She wants someone, something.

She hears the mocking of the villagers and sobs curling in on herself her body broken. No one would want her, not an omega or an alpha, not even a beta. She knows that but she can dream of having love. 

Years later when her womb is destroyed her ruts are not and she is made to suffer as a reminder of what she gave up.

Anything to make them stronger. She has everything that could make a baby but she can not hold one in her and magic requires a trade, she can not grow a womb there is no way she is told. Yennefer is not one to give up however she will find a way.

* * *

Julian Alfred Pankratz claws at his stomach as his first heat hits and his father looks disappointed and his older omega sister looks thrilled. That bitch. At sixteen he is a bit of a late bloomer.

He gasps as he’s led and locked in his room. He screams in pain needing a knot and when it ends his father explains he will be leaving Oxenfurt.

Julian looks horrified he’s only done his first year he hasn’t even started again.

He will marry whatever noble will take an omega viscount. Julian whines in horror at the thought and explains he must stay in school.

His father is angry and Julian leaves the next day. He continues on into the night knowing how he smells and how stupid this is.

By some miracle, he arrives unscathed and to his dorm collapsing.

He feels horrible in the morning and attempts to make it to class. A large man over seven feet tall catches him when he falls and smooths back his sweat-slicked hair.

Julian struggles slightly as he’s brought up above the school farther than the students are allowed.

He pants and squirms as he’s offered an alpha to come help him.

Julian cries out but shakes his head no. He will not let anyone inside him not now.

When his heat is actually gone he’s offered something he never thought he would be.

To be a spy.

They use a plant known of botulinum it’s poisonous but amazing for blocking glands. Such as slick glands and heat triggers.

“If you are calm if will not hurt. If you lose yourself, you will die of pain” the mage whispers casting a spell on his that does just as described.

But Julian walked here in the throws of heat and never once stopped to rest. He can have a few cuts and injections without faltering.

They stitch his hole shut and a mage heals it as if it was never there. The doctors turn to his wrists and inject more of it into his scent glands. Meant to stop him from producing scent.

The last shot of it goes into his mating gland and it will remove any traces of omega from his mind.

Julian sits up and he isn’t sore, he isn’t anything as he returns to train.

It’s so much easier like it was before the heat hit. It felt like his world shifted and everything became narrowed down to being an omega. He’d never have to worry about it again.

* * *

Geralt looks at the beta in front of him asking for a review and smells the botulinum plant all over him.

He’s had his scent glands blocked, he’s a spy. Geralt rolls his eyes and leaves him there but the man follows.

He’s also a bard meaning he is no doubt of Oxenfurt. Geralt rams his fist into the surprisingly hard muscles of the spy and nods. Oxenfurt trained, they spare no expense on their little puppets.

Jaskier, as he comes to know him, likely not his real name, is bouncing around him like a gnat.

When the elves take them and he spits back in elder Geralt no longer has any doubts about the type of spy he has on his hands. One trained from an early age.

Playing the fool while he cuts away at the ropes holding them together.

Geralt lets him stick around under the guise of a bard and sing his songs. He is trained well.

* * *

When Geralt leaves his child surprise behind Jaskier is right beside him, no judgment.

“You don’t want me to take responsibility for it?” Geralt asks and Jaskier snorts.

“I am the last person alive who should lecture you about responsibility” Jaskier laughs and looks at Geralt.

“Because you’re a spy?” Geralt spits out wondering if what they say is true. That a spy will cut your head off as soon as you know they’re a spy. Jaskier looks up at him on Roach and pats his leg.

“You pick your family Geralt. As soon as I presented my father tried to marry me off” Jaskier says bitterly.

“Wait that means,” Geralt says looking down at him in shock.

“I’m a noble omega?” Jaskier finishes with a sad smirk. “Or I was at least an omega. Not sure about the noble thing if it really is blood then I’ve got it. If it’s a title not sure about that anymore. I was a viscount. I gave it up willingly because he saw me as a son one moment and womb the next” Jaskier shrugs.

“So you sold your soul to the faculty of contemporary history?” Geralt drawls.

“I belong to no one. The faculty has been my family for a long time. We ensure the realm is running peacefully and that everyone is working for or in Redania’s favor” Jaskier cuts him off cornflower blue eyes hard. “We pick our paths Geralt,” Jaskier tells him coldly and walks ahead.

Geralt stares after the bard and he wants to think of him as an omega. Bundle him away but nothing as changed and if he thought that truly than he is no better than Jaskier’s father.

He wonders how long until Jaskier bores of him and leaves him.

* * *

“I’m not of Rivia,” Geralt tells Jaskier a few weeks later. “My mother was a Druid of Mayena I remember the fortress,” Geralt tells him and Jaskier looks at him like he’s done something monumental. He doesn’t even know why he did. He just feels like he should offer up something.

“My name isn’t Jaskier” he grins at him and Geralt nods he knows that much. “It’s Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove” Jaskier tells him and Geralt nods in thanks.

Jaskier goes back to singing and Geralt turns back to the path with Roach and his bard follows.

* * *

Geralt hears Jaskier and smells that god awful stuff that clogs every scent glands of his and the liquor gods is he mostly ale at this point.

They argue and Jaskier seems completely out of it shouting about his countess who as far as Geralt has known him has been breaking Jaskier’s heart since he was seventeen. Now at however old, he is- she still is.

“I just want some damn peace!” He shouts and when he sends the Djinn away he turns to watch Jaskier’s spit up blood.

The elf can’t help but tells them he might die. He tells them of a dangerous mage and Geralt will do anything to save his bard.

The witch as it turns out is hosting a weird orgy party and he has no patience for this.

“Just a friend I hope?” Yennefer purrs.

Geralt wants to claim him but remembers Jaskier saying he belonged to no one.

Yennefer promises to help but of course, turns of him. He was foolish to trust her.

* * *

Yennefer leans over the bard and doesn’t expect a knife almost to her cheek and the sheets to whip at her throat and a pillow held up ready to smother.

“My my I had guessed but you really are a spy. I haven’t met one before” Yennefer says. No one but spies and assassins are taught to fight in bed but an assassin would have been on the offensive.

“What do you want from me,” Jaskier asks hands up the knife in one ready to slash and the pillow ready to deflect.

“To make your wish bard” she says and he stares at her.

“Really you worked on me and couldn’t tell that Geralt has the wishes,” Jaskier says showing her his empty wrist. “I know how a Djinn works” he smirks and she curses.

“Well I’ll just have to draw him back” she sneers and starts some ritual.

“Fuck,” Jaskier says trapped in the room. Why is it always the crazy ones who are attractive?

Geralt enters and starts yelling about the last wish and Jaskier is thrown to the side and so is Geralt then something stops the wind.

Geralt comes to his side and brushes the dirt from his face and breaths out a sigh of relief.

“Hi” Jaskier grins and Geralt kisses him deeply.

“I am so sorry Julian” he whispers to him. Yennefer clears her throat and they turn to her.

It’s natural for them all to fall into bed together panting and kissing oil everywhere.

They fall to the side of Geralt and he falls asleep. Jaskier grins and sits up stretching.

“No bad will?” Yennefer asks. Jaskier leans over and kisses her.

“Very goodwill I would say” he sighs and leans back.

They fall asleep and that is as easy as breathing.

“What are you looking for exactly? Besides everything” Jaskier asks sitting on Geralt’s lap as they drink in the ruins of the mayor's house.

“I want a child. To be made like this you have your womb or testes removed” she says holding his hand.

“Geralt why didn’t that happen to you?” Jaskier asks.

“Potion made us inept no snipping needed,” Geralt says kissing his shoulder.

“And you bard why is there so much poison in your body?” Yennefer asks.

“Blocks my scent glands. Dries up the slick, kills the heat before it can start, eliminates any urges” Jaskier says and she blinks.

“You’re an omega,” she says shocked.

“One without any ovaries, the abilities to go into heat, or access to my birth canal but yes I’m an omega” Jaskier nods and she reaches out slowly and he nods.

She feels his womb and gasps. “It’s still alive, unhealthy but still usable even with all that stuff in you” she whispers.

“How do you survive that much poison?” Geralt asks.

“It’s perfectly fine for us actually. The hard part is not breaking the calm spell cause that’s when spies die” Jaskier says.

“A calm spell during all that,” Yennefer says unable to imagine. Her surgery was unbearable and the worst pain she has ever had.

She wakes up burning sometimes but to have stayed calm so as to not feel pain as her body was broken.

“It’s not so hard it’s not what you do on your first day. We train and before your next heat or rut hits they remove it all and seal us up” Jaskier says and relaxes in Geralt’s grasp more.

“How are you so young then?” She asks eyes curious.

“That I honestly do not know” Jaskier shrugs and Geralt shifts awkwardly but it’s to lower Jaskier in his lap so he can look at Yen closer.

* * *

They travel together on and off sometimes all three and sometimes paired off.

Then Yennefer walks into the bar for the dragon hunt and Jaksier realizes this whole baby thing is getting of control.

At the base of the mountain, Yennefer walks over to them and pulls them each in for a kiss and their hands' lace together.

“Yennefer you look ravishing” Jaskier grins.

“You’re in a mood. Is Geralt not satisfying you pretty lark?” Yennefer asks and the Witcher rolls his eyes.

“You know he always craves us” Geralt grins and Yennefer laughs.

“I do indeed know that,” Yennefer says pressing another kiss to Geralt’s lips.

They walk off the mountain together and when the knight goes to kill the creature Yennefer blasts him off the side of the mountain without a second thought.

Jaskier feeds it himself and it leaves. Geralt smiles softly at them and they sit together by the fire.

They kill off the reavers and Geralt and Yennefer lean together stomach curling with heat watching Jaskier yank his knife from the spine of one of them.

He grins at them that feral grin that invites mauling.

“We can’t help with your womb Yennefer it is gone. But your bard has one even if it might not be so easy to use” Borch tells her.

They descend together and lace their hands together as they do. Jaskier swings their arms dramatically and they fondly shake their head at him as they walk down the mountain.

* * *

“I can if you want. It’s just magic sealing it away. You have eggs, you have the sperm, and I have the womb” Jaskier offers them. 

“Sterile” Geralt reminds him. 

“Just a spell I can fix it” she assures him. “If we had your mage” Yennefer begins and Jaskier tenses.

“It’s Phillipa Eilhart she can not know about this. It’s a direct violation of our faculty to undo the procedure to give in to our second genders. She’d kill me and you two” Jaskier says.

“Some mage could not” Geralt begins and Yennefer squeezes his hand.

“Phillipa is the most powerful mage alive today. I would need help to even bring her under control. Redania strives under her, she killed the king” Yennefer tells him. 

“She works for the faculty leader Dijkstra. They do not take betrayals lightly. Absolutely no one can know the child came from my womb and we would have to seal me up again and find botulinum plants.” Jaskier says and Yennefer shudders.

“I will not touch your womb until I know more about these rituals and plants. If you would not be opposed to your memories being viewed, if you were truly awake it can help me immensely,” Yennefer explains and Geralt takes her hand as well.

Jaskier nods and grasps their hands squeezing. "I trust you," he says and closes his eyes. For a spy that alone is a massive display of trust, he has always given them that. 

_They’re standing over a naked Jaskier so young._

_Phillipa is by his head hands glowing blue and the calm spell is cast._

_They open his stomach and cut our ovaries before the doctor picks up a syringe of the plant._

_It’s injected all over, but Jaskier’s eyes don’t leave the doctor not once. They see his hands are relaxed and he looks calm. He has to be. No faking it, no halving it, just perfect calm._

_The spells to seal him up are cast and the calm spell breaks as he stands fingers dancing over his stomach where a scar should be but is clean._

They break from the memory and Jaskier leans against Geralt's strong chest while Yenn's hands frame his face. “I can do this” Yennefer vows and they take to Kaer Morhen for the winter. 

Vesemir looks wary but helps to the best of his ability. Yennefer triggers a heat and Jaskier yowls like a cat attracting Eskel and Lambert who are scared off by Geralt.

They sit and brush his hair back as he flushed the poison from his body and freshly opened the birth canal. 

He does not let them touch him anywhere but his hair, lashing out with the knife that he always has on him. As if his base instincts have been replaced with survival as opposed to mate and breed.

“He is clean” Geralt grunts. 

“Then come here literally,” Yennefer says holding a wine goblet. 

“If I have to drink that” Jaskier pants and she pours something in that is bloody probably her eggs. 

She mixes it together and pours sap from the tree of life into it before it comes out like paint on Jaskier’s skin and she paints chanting.

Geralt smells his bard catch and Yennefer does as well grinning in happiness but Jaskier looks like he’s struggling. 

His mating bite looks swollen and they realize what is happening. His body is trying to reject omega instincts and he’s pregnant now. 

“Don’t- just let me breathe” Jaskier whispers and the calm spell is still there. 

He falls asleep and they watch the snowfall outside and curl around their songbird. 

* * *

For nine months they stay in Kaer Morhen listening to Jaskier’s pleas about not being found out. 

They train until Jaskier has to stay in bed his body still clearly not pleased with the pregnancy. 

A month into him twisting in pain they reminded him it was his body and he shook his head saying it would pass. It never did but he did not change his mind. 

Knowing how he can push away pain they can only imagine how truly uncomfortable he is. But it is his choice no matter how much they are pained to see him pale and panting on their bed.

But he can still play Gwent and wipe the floor with them. He really can control the speed of his heart. 

“Damn spy, you really are a nightingale prince” Eskel shouts tossing his cards down. 

Geralt chuckles and Jaskier gapes. “I am no thief, good sir,” Jaskier proclaims standing and the blood rushes to his head and he sways. They all reach for him but he steadies himself and launches into a spiel about thieves.

“I like that,” Yennefer says and they turn to her. “Nightingale,” she says looking at Jaskier’s stomach and he grins. 

Geralt smiles and nods. “It’s pretty,” he says winking at them. 

“You are too,” Yennefer and Jaskier say at the same time determined that he knows this. 

The game wraps with Jaksier clearing them of their ale that he doesn’t drink and hands back with a yawn. 

“Bedtime for the songbird,” Yennefer says standing and reaching for his hands. 

He smiles at her and bows to them bidding them goodnight and goes upstairs. 

“You say he walked during heat from Lettenhove to Oxenfurt?” Lambert asks thinking of how quickly he righted himself. 

Of how well he throws knives during practice. “He has a strong will. Any with the stomach for intrigue must,” Vesemir says and they nod returning to the game. 

The other Witcher’s leave in early spring four months into the pregnancy and wish them the best of luck. 

Vesemir lets the bard ask far too many questions about Witcher’s and Jaskier spills far too much about his spying organization while he is at it. 

"If they were to discover what you had done" Vesemir trails off. 

"I would be killed as I am now. After the babe comes no one will be able to tell it came from me. They can think Yennefer succeeded" Jaskier says putting a hand on his barely swollen stomach. "Is it normal for it to be so small?" Jaskier wonders. 

"Nothing about this is normal" Vesemir scoffs and Jaskier sighs reaching for his lute. His babe better get used to the music. 

* * *

On a sweltering day in 1263 Jaskier grunts and looks at his wet sheets and reaches to wake Yennefer. 

"Jas?" Geralt says from across the room and he nods. 

"Go get Vesemir" Jasker orders and Yennefer is blinking at him half asleep. 

"Oh," she gasps and climbs out of bed clearing it for him. 

He screams through the birth and holds the hands of his love while Vesemir helps him deliver. 

Squeezing Yennefer’s hand she gives him as much pain relief as she can and squeezing Geralt’s firm hand helps him ground himself. He can do this just as he has withstood other trials and this will be the most rewarding of all. He right because Vesemir is holding a babe covered in fluids and wailing loudly making the windows blow open. 

“Chaos” Yennefer whispers and the babe opens his eyes. They’re the color of the setting sun, yellow and violet mixing. His hair is black like Yennefer’s and from what Jaksier knows Geralt was born with black hair. 

None of his blood was involved but that is his baby Vesemir is holding. 

“His name?” Vesemir asks once Jaksier has finished the after birth and is holding his son.

“Nightingale Vesemir Pankratz” Geralt says and Vesemir looks proud.

“Went with Jaskier’s surname?” Vesemir asks. 

“If he needs to flee the child of a viscount is better the child of a mage or Witcher or bard. It won't be known to the world unless needed,” Yennefer explains kissing Jaskier on the top of the head. 

She had prepared a potion so she could breastfeed. Jaskier could not the plants had clogged the milk glands and even if they flushed them they determined they it would not work well. 

So Jaskier kisses his son's forehead and hands him to Yennefer. “Be good for your mama,” he cooes and Geralt slides into bed with him comforting him. 

His alpha pheromones do nothing for Jaskier but Geralt himself does loads. 

* * *

In a month they have the procedure ready and they seal Jaskier up again.

“We should have no more children from you, it was hard on your body. No doubt the effects of the plants” Yennefer says and Geralt grunts in agreement kissing Jaskier’s shoulder from where he rests in his lap.

“Or that I’m 41” Jaskier shrugs and they jolt staring at his perfect skin and youthful eyes. 

Yennefer chews her lips and stares at Geralt. “What did you wish?” she demands and Jaskier looks shocked standing to go put Nightingale down.

“Yenn,” Geralt says putting his hands up and she looks pissed. 

“Did you wish for our fates to be tied!” She screams.

“No,” Geralt says. “I wished that I could protect you both always, so the Djinn couldn’t hurt either one of you,” he says hands up and she groans putting her head in her hands.

“What does that do?” Jaskier asks tilting his head.

“It means as long as Geralt can protect us he can. He bound our lives to him in only such a way that it affects you really” Yennefer sighs. 

“Oh,” Jaskier says staring at their son. “I don’t have to die in front of him,” he says and they jolt.

“What,” Geralt asks and Jaskier shrugs.

“I was going to die before you both. I was going to watch him grow as any parent would but I suppose there is a part of me that was jealous you never had to leave him” Jaskier says brushing his cheek. 

They walk over and hug him kissing all over his face making him giggle and Jaskier meets Geralt’s eyes.

“I think there is someone you ought to go find and bring home to us wolf” Jaskier says and Geralt nods. 

“The child surprise?” Yennefer asks and they nod. "In Cintra right?" she asks already knowing the answer. 

"I will be quick. With the war, she will be safest with us" Geralt tells Yennefer and Jaskier kisses him.

Yennefer kisses them both and they help Geralt depart. He rides away kissing his son on the head and Yennefer wraps an arm around them. She has been curious for the child surprise and it is obvious Jaskier already loves her and Geralt seems eager to get her. 

"I visited her on her birthday every year. She knows me already" Jaskier tells her when they return to their chambers to lay Nightingale in his crib. 

Yennefer smiles and wraps her arms around him again. "Tell me about her," Yennefer says and Jaskier does. They speak into the night and bring their son between them awaiting the return of the rest of their family. 

Yennefer thinks of her father selling her for less than a pig and her telling Geralt she wants to mean something to someone. As her bard drifts off to sleep his cornflower blue eyes drifting from hers to their child she knows she means everything to people now. They want nothing from her but her love and she gives it fully and freely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. It was going to continue on but I fell so in love with this story I've decided to expand and flesh those bits out more. As well as some scenes from their travels together. So if you liked those keep an eye out for the continuation of this story. Tomorrow is destiny and I really like the way that one turned out as well. 
> 
> (Also botulinum the plant I kept mentioning is actual a toxin from bacteria and fun fact is what botox is so there we go, medieval plastic surgery) 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
